


HALA HALA

by gardenrose



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anyways, Bang Chan & Jeong Yunho Are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Damn, Distopia AU, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jung Wooyoung & Choi San Are Best Friends, M/M, Major Character Injury, and that one part between san and jonho, and the OUTFITS, berserker jongho, berserker mingi, berserker yeosang, normal (i guess) hongjoon, normal seonghwa, telescope san, telescope wooyoung, telescope yunho, this was HEAVILY inspired by the HALA HALA performance mv, uh, we just jump right into the action, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenrose/pseuds/gardenrose
Summary: The Rebellion has been fighting the invasion of the Reapers for centuries with no progress. Eventually, the humans develop to produce Berserkers and Telescopes - the secret weapons of the Rebellion. But there are more Berserkers than Telescopes, and without a Telescope to bring them back from the brink, Berserkers die.Rebellion Base KQ75201 gets bombed late at night, and Choi San gets injured in the cross fire. He has a choice to make - search for Choi Jongho or escape before the Reapers arrive to kill the survivors. Seriously injured, San has to cross the country undetected to join his group at a safe house so they can plan a counter-attack.But the Rebellion is hiding something and there is more to the origins of the Reapers than it seems.





	HALA HALA

**Author's Note:**

> please remember i have no medical knowledge at all  
> watch the HALA HALA mv performance version to get in the mood  
> 사막의 한복판 = the middle of the desert
> 
> and in the words of jeon jeongguk  
> let's get this bread

_ “- an!” _

A voice crackled in his ear, and San swallowed, throat as dry as sandpaper. He gasped harshly, coughing as smoke entered his lungs. He tried to blink his eyes open, but something had dried over top of his right one, so he could only slightly open his left. The world was hazy, from both the smoke and his vision. He couldn’t see much from where he was lying, but the sky was gray and he couldn’t see the sun. San blinked with his one eye and coughed again.

“San! Answer me, you asshole!”

San frowned. “... Wooyoung?” His voice came out raspy and cracked, like he hadn’t talked in days.

A relieved laugh from the earpiece. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Coughing again, San inhaled sharply, lungs rattling. “What happened?”

There was a beat of silence, but San didn’t question it. When Wooyoung was being serious, he didn’t like stuttering over his words like he usually did, so he normally took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

“It was a trap.”

San’s breath hitched, but he’s not sure if it was because of his lungs not working properly or the news. “How?”

“Hongjoong thinks there’s a mole in the Council,” Wooyoung said grimly. “He moved us to safety.”

San frowned. Yes, his group moves fast but they shouldn’t already be moved and contacting him since he had only been out for a couple of hours… right?

His stomach growled.

“Wooyoung,” San said warily, not sure if he wants to hear the answer. “How long ago was the attack?”

Another pause, before - “Three days ago.”

San jerked upright in surprise, but regretted it almost immediately. His whole  _ body  _ hurt, but his left thigh hurt the most. He glanced down at it, and choked. 

“Wooyoung,” San said calmly. “My thigh…” He swallowed so hard his throat hurt. “My thigh looks like it went through the shredder.” 

The other boy gasped loudly. “Don’t move, we’re coming!”

“Was -” San swallowed thickly and looked away from his leg only to spot his wide brimmed hat. It was covered in dust but not ripped or anything, so he picked it up, dusted it off, and put it back on. He glanced around for his guns, but couldn’t find them. “Was Jongho here?”

“I told you not to move -”

“Wooyoung, answer the question.”

“I…” the other boy said, obviously hesitant, but sighed in defeat. “Yeah.”

San coughed again and clutched his ribs. “I have to find him.” He pushed himself off the rubble he was lying off with a few pained grunts and Wooyoung nagging him to stay still the whole time. But he eventually managed to stand, leaning mostly on his right leg. Jongho was in the Berserker squad, which is usually stationed in the middle of the formation, and San’s squad is placed behind his to the right. He started making his way north west, but only got a few painful steps forward before Wooyoung’s voice crackled loudly in his ear.

“San! You have to get out of there right now! They’re coming!” He half-yelled, worried. “From the south-east! You have give or take half an hour. Come find me. We’re with Chan -” 

The other boy’s voice cut out abruptly, and San blinked in surprise.

“Wooyoung?”

No answer. San blinked again, a little worried but if what Wooyoung had told him was correct, he had to worry about himself and Jongho first. Bending down, San found his two guns buried under some dirt and put them back in his holsters. A little bit more determined but in no less pain, San continued to limp towards where he thought the younger would be. 

It looked like a bomb had dropped on their base. Legions of Reapors had descended on them in the middle of the night, and the first ten minutes had been a massacre before the Rebels got themselves organized. But the real turn around had been when the Berserker’s had arrived. Groups of freakishly strong men and women with abilities normal humans can’t even fathom, they’re the Council’s not-so-secret-anymore weapon. They’re only weakness is they need an anchor to hold them in place - special humans called Telescopes. They’re the only ones who can bring a Berserker back from losing themselves, and they help them control their abilities. However, Berserker’s outnumber Telescopes 1:5, so many have died because they didn’t have anyone to bring them back from the brink. 

There are three Berserker’s in San’s group - Jongho, Mingi, and Yeosang. Both Mingi and Yeosang have found their Telescopes - Yunho and Wooyoung respectively. The rest of them (Hongjoon, Wooyoung and San) have to keep a close eye on Jongho just in case.

But Jongho doesn’t like San. He hadn’t made a very good first impression, admittedly. San had just gotten back from a failed mission and had made some rude comments to the new recruit. The youngest had hated him ever since, no matter how many times San tried to make it up to him. 

He shakes his head. This isn’t the time to worry about if Jongho likes him or not. All San has to worry about is finding him, then getting them out of here before the Reapers find them. Jungho is much more important than he is. He scans the landscape, desperate for anything that than help them escape, and is just about to lose hope when he spots a car parked on the road half a mile to the north that looks unscathed. San takes another step and gasps when his left leg threatens to give out. How is he going to get Jongho and himself to the car in time?

He can worry about that  _ after  _ he finds Jungho.

After five minutes of searching through the rubble, San spots a foot that looks oddly familiar. He’s not sure  _ how, _ because all Rebels wear the same black combat boots, but he feels weirdly drawn to it.

“What is wrong with me?” He mumbles to himself but makes his way over to it nonetheless. He lifts a few rocks (paired with a few pained screams) and brushes the dust off to reveal -

“Jongho,” San breathes, relieved, and bends over him. “Hey. Wake up.”

The younger doesn’t move, his face the picture of serene except for the dried blood coming out of his mouth. San tries to wake him a few more times with no result before he sighs in defeat. He has to start moving them  _ now  _ if he wants to leave before the Reapers show up. He grabs Jongho by the collar of his black jacket and starts to haul him behind him as San makes his way over to car he had spotted early, holding in screams as each step sends needles up his leg and more blood trickling down it. His right eye was still caked with blood and he decides to not to try and open it until he can wash it off. San doesn’t know how long it takes him to drag Jongho to the car, but he manages to get there before any Reapers show up. By some miracle the doors are unlocked, so he reclines the passenger seat as much as he can before lifting Jongho up (grunting loudly and trying very hard not to black out) and settling him into the seat and clicking the seatbelt in place. San limps over to the driver’s seat, leaning on the car the whole way. He gets in, manages to hotwire the car in less than a minute, somehow remembers to check how much gas they have (three quarters of a tank) and promptly stomps on the gas as hard as his aching body allows. A quick glance in the rearview mirror reveals that, by some miracle, San had gotten them out before the Reapers had arrived. He laughs in elation and makes the car go faster.

It’s getting dark when San finally pulls into the parking lot of a run down motel. He had managed to steal some supplies from a bustling drug store by piling things into the three massive cloth bags he had found in the back of the car and escaping (painfully) through the bathroom window. He had also found eight hundred dollars in what he thinks is an emergency cash stash underneath the driver’s seat, but he needed to save that for a motel. San went in to pay for the room by himself before making three tips to the car - one to drag Jongho up and leave him on one of the two beds, the second to bring the supplies up, and the third to park the car at a different motel a couple of blocks away just in case. After limping back to the motel, San collapsed on the bed and began to pull things out of the cloth bags. The first bag is literally filled to the brim with medical supplies - bandages, rubbing alcohol, wet wipes, gauze, painkillers, a sewing kit, saran wrap, medical tape, duct tape, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and plastic gloves. The second bag was filled with clothes - four white and four black t-shirts, four pairs of gray sweatpants, two black hoodies, four new pairs of boxers and two new pairs of socks. He had also managed to sneak travel bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. He kept the third bag (the food bag) packed except for one of two ready made sandwiches that San pulled out and ate.

Then, he decided it was time to treat his leg. But first, a shower. He hobbled into the bathroom after grabbing a new t-shirt, boxers, the saran wrap, and duct tape. Biting back screams, he peeled his leather pants off his legs, took off his jacket, hat, shirt, underwear, and socks before wrapping his entire left thigh in saran wrap and duct-taping the edges. After San was sure his leg was thoroughly water-proof, he got into the shower. It took him longer than expecting to scrub the dust and dirt off his body since he kept finding more injures. His right elbow was swollen, there was a huge cut through his right eyebrow, the ribs on his right side were covered in a huge purple bruise (he yelped when he poked it so he thinks he might have a broken rib), there was a massive bruise on the left side of his jaw (did he get punched?) and his back was covered in scrapes that he would have to clean eventually. After his shower was done, he re-dressed in the stolen clothes, took off the saran wrap surrounding his leg, brushed his teeth, towel dried his green hair, and hobbled out into the room. Jongho still hadn’t woken up and San was starting to get worried, but he had to treat his leg first before he dealt with the younger boy.

It was a painful process. San laid a towel on the floor under his leg and put a smaller one in his mouth to muffle his screams before getting started. He did his best to clean the wound with rubbing alcohol and the wet wipes and eventually got all the blood off. San stared in horror for a few minutes. It looked like someone had grabbed the skin at the top of his thigh and ripped it off until just before his knee. The bleeding refused to stop, so San knew he would have to stitch it up. He sterilized both the needle and the thread with the alcohol before painstakingly sewing his leg closed. It took him a while, because he almost blacked out multiple times, but he eventually finished. San wrapped his thigh with bandages before getting up and hobbling to the mirror to stitch up the cut in his eyebrow. Once he figured he had done all he could for now, San turned to Jongho. The younger boy was still passed out on the bed, and San sighed worriedly. He ran a lukewarm bath before undressing Jongho down to his boxers and wrapping the four major cuts San spotted - one across his stomach, another down his left bicep the third down his right calf, and the fourth starting from the base of the back of his neck and running up to the middle of his head. He had to shave some hair off for that, so San gave the younger boy a new hairdo. San scrubbed the younger boy off as gently as he could and even washed his hair before pulling him out of the bathtub, drying him off, and redressing him in the new clothes after checking him for major bruising. The bleeding San had seen in mouth worried him a little - usually that was a sign of an internal injury. But no more blood has come out of Jongho’s lips since San found him, and there’s no external bleeding he can see, so the younger boy should be in the clear for now. He laid Jongho on top of another towel before re-sterilizing the needle and stitching him up. San wrapped the wounds in bandages and cleaned all of his smaller cuts before (somehow) putting him back in the bed. He then hobbled over to the mini kitchen and filled two glasses with water before hobbling back over to the beds and placing the glasses down on the nightstand.

San takes a painkiller and lays on his bed for a while. He’s in far too much pain to sleep right now but his body and mind are exhausted. He reached up and took his earpiece out - he had kept it in just in case Wooyoung or any others on his team tried to contact him, but there had been nothing. It was slightly disheartening, but San knows where to go.  Stray Kids and ATEEZ have had an agreement for the past three years - if one of them thinks that something suspicious is happening in the Rebellion they head to a safe house a two days drive away from Rebellion Base KQ75201, which is where San’s group has been stationed for the past year. 

San knows he should probably shut his brain off if he wants to get any rest. But first he makes his way down to the ice machine and fills two bags before heading back to the hotel. He wraps the bags in a towel before propping himself in an upright position and gently placing the ice on his most likely broken ribs and injured elbow. Once he’s as comfortable as he’s going to be, San finally allows himself to relax and doesn’t remember closing his eyes.

 

**-사막의 한복판-**

 

He jerks awake, hissing as his ribs protest. San isn’t quite sure what woke him up, but his hand flies under his pillow to grab the gun he stowed there earlier and has the safety off and ready to go in seconds. He swings it around - only to freeze at the sight of Jongho’s wide eyes staring into his soul.

“Holy shit -” San chokes. “You’re awake!”

“Please stop pointing that gun at me,” is all Jongho says.

“Yeah - yeah of course -” San fumbles with the weapon, putting the safety back on and placing it on the bed beside him.

Jongho coughs. “What happened? Where are we?”

With a few pained grunts, San lifts himself off the bed and gives the younger boy the glass of water he got for him last night and two painkillers. 

“A motel about a day’s car ride away from the base. Do you remember the ambush?”

Jongho nods hesitantly. The older boy sags slightly in relief. That might mean his head was just bleeding from the cut and he doesn’t have a concussion. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” San asks.

The younger frowns slightly. “I remember getting deployed out to the base you were at. Why was it just you? Where was everyone else?”

San thinks for a moment. “Yunho and Mingi were off on an assignment, and the other four were called into the main base I think.”

Jongho nods, but his eyebrows crease even more. “After that… it’s fuzzy. Like - like I’m watching a movie but it’s not fully loaded yet.”

The older boy frowns. Memory loss definitely isn’t a good sign, and San can’t exactly do a throughout concussion test with the state both of them are in.

“Well, after you guys arrived at the base, we got bombed. I woke up three days later, found you, and got us out of there but we might be being followed, I’m not sure.”

Jongho blinks. The younger had always been one to process information quietly, but San isn’t sure if he just isn’t talking because he doesn’t like San. Jongho shifts uncomfortably and the older stands up to make sure he’s alright but he stumbles slightly.

“Uh, hyung…”

San blinks. Jongho has never called him that before. “Yeah?”

“The bed… your leg…”

San glances behind him and blinks again. His leg had bled through the night and soaked the bed.  How had he not noticed before now? San turns back around and meets Jongho’s wide, panicked eyes. The sight might have been cute if San’s body wasn’t swaying.

“I’m just gonna… sit down.”

He blacks out.


End file.
